Software application servers, examples of which include Oracle WebLogic Server (WLS) and GlassFish, generally provide a managed environment for running enterprise software applications. Recently, technologies have also been developed for use in cloud environments, which allow users or tenants to develop and run their applications within the cloud environment, and to take advantage of distributed resources provided by the environment.
The Java Message Service (JMS) application programming interface (API) is an API usable in application server environments for sending messages between two or more clients. JMS is a messaging standard that allows application components to create, send, receive, and read messages, allowing communication between different components of a distributed application to be loosely coupled, reliable, and asynchronous.